survivorfanonpolskafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Blog użytkownika:AddisonMikkiDra12/Big Brother: Hetman - Odcinek 15 - Przebieg
Plik:Slower.gif PREVIOUSLY ON BIG BROTHER: Yuu został nową Głową Domu. Większość uczestników byli zaskoczeni rezultatem. Aaron dotknął piersi Tsunami. Rita została nowym wrogiem numer jeden. Najbardziej nominacji obawiała się Tsunami. Natomiast Yuu nominował Portię i Jarvisa. TONIGHT: Aaron wyjawia prawdę Diamond Aaron przyznaje się, że dotknął piersi Tsunami. Myślał, że to była Diamond. Pomyliły mu się osoby. Jarvis i Portia planują zemstę... '' Jarvis zastanawia się, co zrobić z ubraniami Yuu. 'oraz uczestnicy rozpaczają po konkurencji o Veto!' 100px Jakim cudem? *płacze* center|335 px Dzień 21, Noc 100px Świetnie. To już trzeci raz kiedy jestem nominowany. Z czego Yuu nominował mnie drugi raz. Czemu on jest taki zazdrosny? 100px Jestem załamana. Na bloku są sami moi przyjaciele. Czuję się okropnie wiedząc, że jestem bezsilna i prawdopodobnie ktoś z nich odpadnie. 100px Ah, moja girl Portia jest na bloku. *wdycha* Tak mi przykro. Nie dziwię się temu śmieciowi, że ją nominował, aczkolwiek to jest szczyt hipokryzji z jego strony, bo sam sikał na prawo i lewo, a nie ma wcale problemów z utrzymaniem moczu. Obrzydliwy jest... Jak jeszcze nad nią labo którąkolwiek inną kobietę (no może poza Ritą) podniesie grabie to mu je włożę do odbytu... lub załatwię to w bardziej cywilizowany sposób *śmieje się* 100px Yuu jest chory psychicznie. On chciał, żebym rzucał w niego nożami. Ja się boję, że on będzie chciał mnie zamorodować. Mija kilka minut i odbywa się nominacja domu. Rita z trzema głosami został 3rd nominee. 100px Mogłam się tego spodziewać po nich. Byłby remis, gdyby nie fakt, że Yuu zdecydował się nominować Portię, jednak uzgodnione zostało, że ona i tak trafia na blok. Szkoda tylko, że ja też tam trafiłam, ale tego już nie przewidzieliśmy. Szkoda, że nie rozłożyliśmy naszych głosów. Pomyślimy o tym następnym razem. Tymczasem nie pozostaje mi nic innego jak zawalczyć o swoją posadę w domku podczas Veto Competition. 100px Omg Rita Ty idiotko. Próbowałaś namówić ludzi żeby głosowali na mnie, a sama zostałaś nominowana, no jak mi przykro. Nie tym razem kochana. Dopilnuję abyś odpadła! 100px Mimo że jak zwykle zagłosowałam na Sebastiana to niezmiernie się cieszę, że to Rita jest trzecią nominacją. Oby veta nie wygrała! Jestem pewna, że publiczność jej nie polubiła, bo z daleka widać, że to fałszywa puszczalska pseudogwiazdeczka. 100px Udało nam się. Rita została nominowana. Zasłużyła sobie na taki los. Teraz trzeba dopilnować, żeby przegrała veto. To będzie jednak łatwe, bo jest kiepska w zadaniach. Plik:HoH.png Pokój HoH 100px 100px Cornel dziękuję Yuu, za to że go nie nominował. Daje mężczyźnie propozycje. Oferuje sojusz. Oboje są znienawidzeni przez dom. Ich współpracy nie zauważyłby żaden z domowników, bo są za bardzo zapatrzeni w siebie. Dodaje, że oboje mają taki sam cel, wyjebać Portię z domu. 100px Nie spodziewałem się takiej relacji z Yuu. Mam nadzieje, ze przystanie na moją propozycje. Byłby głupi gdyby ją odrzucił, wiedząc ze dom jest przeciwko niemu. Yuu mówi do Cornela że przyjmuję jego ofertę a wspólny wróg chcąc nie chcąc czyni z nich przyjaciół. 100px Od budowania domu do oblewania się moczem. Tak rodzi się przyjaźń, kochani. Dzień 22 Rano w salonie odbywa się czwarte losowanie do veto. Diamond po raz kolejny będzie brać udział w zadaniu. W zadaniu weźmie też udział Cornel. 100px Zostałem wylosowany! Teraz muszę wygrać i ściągnąć Jarvisa z blocku. Bułka z masłem. 100px Znowu zostałam wybrana do veto. Z jednej strony się cieszę, ale z drugiej każdy z nominowanych oczekuje, że go uratuje! Jestem w kropce. 100px Dawno już nie brałam udziału w zadaniu o veto. A szkoda! Coraz lepiej mi idzie w tych zadaniach. 5 miejsce w golfie to zasługa mojego męża. Mam tylko nadzieję, że Rita flopnie, a Portia ich poskromi wszystkich jak swoje krokodyle. Plik:Podwórko.png Podwórko 100px 100px 100px Jarvis nie może odpaść. Nie wyobrażam sobie pobytu w tym domu bez niego. Cornel podchodzi do Jarvisa, który leży na hamaku. Mężczyzna przytula go i mówi, ze pęka mu serce widząc go na blocku. Jest zszokowany decyzją Yuu. Jarvis odpowiada, że chce być sam w tym momencie. Cornel nie spodziewał się takiej odpowiedzi i pyta Jarvisa, o co mu chodzi. 100px Cornel myśli, że to co zrobił było zabawne, ale nie dla mnie. Czuję się upokorzony i oczekuje od niego przeprosin. Jarvis odpowiada mu, że nie podoba mu się, jak się zachował wczoraj. Jego zdaniem miarka się przebrała, cierpliwość się skończyła. Został ośmieszony przy innych uczestnikach. I nie pojęcia, czy może mu to wybaczyć. Cornel klęczy przed Jarvisem i go przeprasza. Nie miał zamiaru go skrzywdzić ani ośmieszyć przed innymi. Przytula mezczyzne. Ten go odpycha. Corel uronil lezke i blaga o przebaczenie. 100px Nie miałem zamiaru skrzywdzić Jarvisa. Płakać mi się chce jak myślę o tym, co mu zrobilem. Dlaczego ja cały czas krzywdzę ludzi... Jarvis cieszy się, że Cornel go przeprosił, ale wybaczy mu dopiero, kiedy on go uratuje. Wtedy może zostać jego księciem z bajki. Wyciągnąć swoją miłość z opresji. Jarvis pocałował go w policzek. 100px Nie powiedziałem Cornelowi, że ma na mnie użyć veto. Tylko mu to zasugerowałem. Koniec końców to nadal gra. I chcę zostać, jeśli muszę zmanipulować Cornela, żeby mi się to udało. Zrobię to. Jarvis odpowiada mu, że nie podoba mu się, jak się zachował wczoraj. Jego zdaniem miarka się przebrała, cierpliwość się skończyła. Został ośmieszony przy innych uczestnikach. I nie pojęcia, czy może mu to wybaczyć. Cornel nie spodziewał się takiej odpowiedzi od Jarvisa, nie ukrywa tego, ze zabolało go to. Chwyta go za rękę, po chwili odchodzi. 100px To jeszcze nie jest mój koniec. Zemszczę się na Yuu i pożałuje, że nawet ze mną zadarł. Jeśli odpadnę w tym tygodniu... *śmieje się* To spotkamy się za niedługo. Plik:Łazienka - 1.png Plik:Łazienka - 2.png Łazienka 100px 100px 100px Diamond i Portia robiły pranie dla reszty domowników. Nagle zaczęły słyszeć jakieś dziwne odgłosy dobiegające z toalety. Dziewczyny otworzyły drzwi, ale nikogo tam nie było, za to deska sedesowa znów zniknęła i na ścianie widniał jakiś napis po łacińsku. Diamond szybko zdenerwowała się i zaczęła panikować. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że po tym co kobiety zrobiły niektórzy nadal bałaganią. Portia próbowała ją uspokoić mówiąc, że to na pewno Yuu chce ich wystraszyć. Razem z Diamond próbowały odgadnąć co mogą znaczyć łacińskie napisy na ścianie. Nagle drzwi od toalety zatrzasnęły się i przez chwilę dziewczyny nie mogły wyjść błagając o ratunek. Dopiero po jakimś czasie im się to udało, a na zewnątrz nikogo nie było. Spanikowane wybiegły do salonu. Diamond zauważyła, że ma całą zakrwawioną rękę. Portia wyznała, że kiedyś jej wujek zmarł załatwiając się na kiblu. Może to właśnie jego duch nawiedza dziewczyny i chce im coś przekazać. Diamond uznała, że to brednie i nie wierzy w takie bajki. Zdenerwowana poszła do kuchni, gdzie szafka się sama otworzyła i na jej głowę spadł wałek. 100px Nie wiem co jest grane, ale w tym domu dzieją się dziwne rzeczy. Razem z Portią słyszałyśmy głosy. Widziałyśmy łacińskie napisy. Potem ja miałam zakrwawioną rękę. Zaczynam się bać o własne życie. Co, jeśli w tym domu są jacyś psychopaci? 100px O Boże, w tym domu dzieją się megadziwne rzeczy. A co, jeśli jest nawiedziony? Tsunami powinna nam wywróżyć co się tutaj odpierdala, tylko ona jest do tego zdolna! Portia mówi, że muszą znaleźć Tsunami i zaprowadzić ją do miejsca, gdzie pojawił się napis po łacińsku. Gdy cała trójka dotarła już na miejsce napisu już nie było. Kobiety zaczęły piszczeć w tym samym momencie po czym szybko wybiegły z toalety. Portia jest pewna, że to sprawka kogoś kto chce pozbyć się ich z domu. 100px Czy to żart produkcji? Ktokolwiek to zrobił, wiedz, że jesteś już trupem! Tsunami mówi, że to na pewno Yuu igra z nimi, bo myśli, że życie to simsy i może się nim bawić. Dodaje, że i na niego przyjdzie pora. Dodaje, że zadzwoni do swojej koleżanki, Anneliese De Mon i ona już zrobi mu paranormal activity. 100px Uważam, że ktokolwiek to był, kto straszył biedną Diamond i Portię, powinien się wstydzić. Tak się nie robi. To są delikatne kobiety i nerwy im dobrze nie robią. Jestem oburzona. 100px Jeśli Yuu rzeczywiście stoi za tym wszystkim to zachowuje się jak ostatni palant. On myśli, że to jest zabawne? Jak zobaczyłam ten kibel bez deski i napisy po łacińsku to naprawdę zaczęłam bać się o swoje życie. Na szczęście mam przy sobie Tsunami, która zawsze mnie i Portie wesprze. Nie wiem co ja bym tutaj bez niej zrobiła. Ufam im i postanowiłam, że powiem im, co naprawdę czuję do Aarona. Diamond dziękuje Tsunami i mówi, że bardzo docenia jej wsparcie, bo od początku gry zachowuje się dla niej i Portii jak najlepsza siostra pod słońcem. Postanawia ujawnić dziewczynom tajemnicę. Wyznaje, że Aaron jej się podoba i mają showmance. Prosi dziewczyny, by zostawiły to dla siebie, bo nie chce, żeby przez to była na celowniku innych. 100px Portia i Tsunami na pewno cieszą się moim szczęściem. One są takie kochane. Wiem, że mogę im powiedzieć o mojej relacji z Aaronem. One nigdy by mnie nie zdradziły. Tsunami mówi, że widziała, że między Aaronem i Diamond coś jest. Mówi mu, że cieszy się z tego, że znalazła kogoś dla siebie i jest pewna, że dzięki Diamond Aaron weźmie się w garść, znajdzie dom i przestanie być bezdomnym. Kobieta przytula dziewczynę. 100px Cieszę się szczęściem Diamond. Owszem, Aaron mi się podoba i chętnie bym go przeleciała, ale jestem dorosła kobietą. Czy przeleciałabym Donalda Trumpa żeby zdobyć miliony na umowie o poufności z nim? Pewnie! Ale czy to zrobię? Nie. Plik:Salon - 1.png Plik:Salon - 2.png Salon 100px 100px Aaron zastanawia się jakie jego życie ma sens, dochodzi do wniosku że żaden. Chłopak podchodzi do Diamond z pytaniem czy byłaby na tyle odważna spotykać się z nim po programie, mężczyzna czeka na odpowiedź. 100px Mój dziadek od zawsze lubił coś, co ciężko zobaczyć. Był odkrywcom i filozofem. Cieszę sie że umarł, bo cieżko czasami było znieść jego opowieści. Mam nadzieję, że tam na górze jest Ci dobrze i znalazłeś kogoś kto potrafi wysłuchać Cię do końca. Kocham Cię dziadku! Diamond odpowiada, że oczywiście, ma nadzieję na spotkanie po programie. Pyta mężczyzny dlaczego jest taki smutny. Aaron przyznaje się, że wczoraj dotknął piersi Tsunami. Chłopak przeprasza Diamond. Nie chciał tego zrobić. Zdezorientowana Diamond patrzy na Aarona i pyta się w jakim sensie dotknął piersi Tsunami oraz czy doszło do czegoś więcej. Nie rozumie zbytnio, co mężczyzna chce jej przekazać. Czuje się zagubiona. 100px Nie rozumiem dlaczego Aaron dotknął piersi Tsunami. Moje mu nie wystarczają? I o co tutaj chodzi? Tsunami i Aaron to moi najlepsi przyjaciele w tej grze, a teraz dowiaduję się takich rzeczy. Mam nadzieję, że to był wypadek, bo nie chcę znów cierpieć przez faceta. Aaron przeprasza i pomyliły mu się osoby. On chciał zobaczy piersi Diamond. Nie od Tsunami. Diamond pyta dlaczego więc mówił o piersiach Tsunami. Mówi, że nie jest jeszcze gotowa na pokazanie mu swoich. To był bardzo ciężki dzień dla niej i chce odpocząć. 100px Nie jestem taka łatwa i nie pokażę moich piersi Aaronowi od razu, mam swoje zasady! Aaron zachowuje się dzisiaj jakoś dziwnie. Najpierw gada coś o cyckach Tsunami, a potem mówi, że pomyliły mu się osoby. On coś przede mną ukrywa? Wiem, pewnie jestem przewrażliwiona, ale ta cała akcja w toalecie i jeszcze te nominacje... Ten dzień był okropny. Aaron odpowiada Diamond, że na wszystko jest czas i jest cierpliwy. Plik:Sypialnia.png Sypialnia 100px 100px Jarvis spotyka Portię w sypialni. Mężczyzna przytula się do niej i mówi, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Razem muszą przetrwać ten tydzień i oby widownia wyrzuciła Ritę, która nie ma za grosz kultury osobistej. Jarvis musi jej coś powiedzieć i to bardzo ważnego. Wczoraj Rita zaaranżowała spotkanie z mężczyznami i wyzywała Portię od najgorszych. Co więcej ona, Yuu i Sebastian współpracują ze sobą. Możliwe, że mają sojusz. Trzeba będzie ich wszystkich wykosić. Zaczynając od Rity. Jarvis chce się zemścić na tej gnidzie. Mężczyzna pyta się kobiety, czy może wie, gdzie Yuu trzyma swoje ubrania. Niech ten brudas chodzi nago i zostanie wyrzucony za Streaking. 100px Portia i ja zostaliśmy nominowani przez Yuu. Razem musimy działać, żeby zniszczyć tamtą dwójkę. Powiedziałem jej, co się wydarzyło wczoraj i jaka Rita jest fałszywa. Portia dziękuje Jarvisowi za słowa otuchy oraz za to, że powiedział jej co ten obrzydliwy orangutan Rita planował zrobić. Bawi ją fakt, że ta szmata namawiała innych aby głosowali na Portię a sama została nominowana i wyleci z hukiem. Przytula Jarvisa i mówi, że dzięki niemu odzyskuje wiarę w prawdziwych mężczyzn. Mówi, że Rita to pierdolona slut i na pewno to ona obcięła włosy jej wig, żeby przerobić na inną. Portia jest pewna, że gdyby pociągnęła Rite za ten jej biały puch na łbie to na pewno prawda wyszłaby na jaw, że nie są to jej prawdziwe włosy. Co do samego jej zachowania to Portii kompletnie to nie dziwi. Na jej pysku jest wyryte "WHORE", więc to nic dziwnego, że dick Sebastiana jej nie wystarczył. Babka szuka nowych wrażeń, ale coś jej chyba nie wyszło, bo wszyscy uświadomili sobie jaka z niej sprzedajna kurwa. 100px Rita jesteś skończona. Sama wykopałaś sobie dołek zadzierając ze mną, a ze mną nikt nie wygra. Mam nadzieję, że jesteś z siebie dumna, bo oficjalnie zostałaś prostytutką. Marcus Luther King się w grobie przewraca! Portia zgadza się z Jarvisem że trzeba zniszczyć ten ich gówno-pakt. Mówi, że Yuu będzie jej jeszcze buty czyścił, kiedy zostanie gubernatorką Stanów Zjednoczonych. Kobieta jest pewna, że Yuu trzyma wszystkie swoje ciuchy w worku pod łóżkiem, bo widziała, jak chodzi w niektórych ciuchach kilka razy dziennie. Jarvis mówi jej, że to jak Rita postępuje jest obrzydliwe. Jakim cudem ona może się zadawać z damskim bokserem i z tyranem? Może Rita miała jakieś problemy w szkole i w dzieciństwie? Rówieśnicy ją prześladowali, bo jest taka brzydka, a tata ją bił pasem i ona myśli, że tak wygląda normalne życie. Jarvis widział takie filmy dokumentalne i Rita pewnie ma syndrom sztokholmski i raczej już jej nikt nie pomoże, ale zawsze mogą wyrzucić ją. 100px Lubię Jarvisa! Myślę, że mogę na niego liczyć, jesteśmy w tym razem i nie możemy bezczynnie siedzieć i czekać na egzekucję. Dopilnuję, aby Rita odpadła, a Yuu dostał to na co zasłużył. Jarvis i Rita znajdują ubrania Yuu pod łóżkiem i zaczynają rozmyślać, co z nimi zrobić. 100px Nie obchodzą mnie kosekwnecje. Yuu wszędzie szcza pod kątach, śmierdzi rybą. Teraz zniszczymy jego ubrania i pozbędziemy się smrodu. Portia potakuje Jarvisowi. Uważa podobnie. Mówi, że może ma jakieś zaburzenia psychiczne i kręci ją BDSM oraz lubi dostać parę razy w pysk od faceta w łóżku. Pewnie od tych implantów przestała czuć ludzki dotyk i tylko mocny wpierdol wywołuje u niej podniecenie. Biedaczka. Pewnie jest to obronna reakcja jej organizmu, dobrze że chociaż tyle. 100px Wiecie co? Współczuję strasznie Ricie. Może ona tego wcale nie chce i robi to z przymusu? Nie no, tak serio to mam na nią wyjebane. Oby dostała chlamydii. Jarvis proponuje, żeby wszystkie ubrania Yuu wyrzucić mu do kibla. I następnie spłukać je kretem. Mężczyzna zaczyna się śmiać. 100px Yuu myśli, że jeśli będzie mnie i Ritę szykanować to się poddamy. Ale z niego głupi fiut. Każda jego oblega wzmacnia mnie. Nie mogę się doczekać, aż odpadnie następny. Ty razem nie będzie miał tyle szczęścia. Plik:Black Room - 1.png Plik:Black Room - 2.png Black Room 100px 100px 100px 100px Cornel przychodzi do dziewczyn, które siedzą w basenie. Przytulił się do Diamond i zaczął płakać na jej ramieniu. Opowiada kobietom o jego sytuacji z Jarvisem, i jak bardzo przykro mu jest. Chce się zmienić, ale potrzebuje pomocy. Szuka wsparcia u dziewczyn. 100px Mam nadzieję, że dziewczyny mi pomogą. Jestem w rozsypce, zaraz będę miał meltdown i nie wiem co zrobię. Tsunami mówi Cornelowi, że rozumie jego cierpienie. Kobieta przytula mężczyzna i przypadkowo dotyka jego członka, za co przeprasza go i idzie popływać żabką. 100px Przykro mi, że Cornel ma problemy ze swoim seksoholizmem i w chwili, gdy dotknęłam jego członka zrobiło mi się mega głupio. To tak, jak dać nóż komuś, kto się tnie. Czuję się z tym okropnie. *ryczy* 100px Tsunami chciała mnie sprowokować czy co? To było bezczelne. Teraz widzę jaka to ona jest osoba. Felicia mówi, że każdy nałóg jest ciężki, a najważniejsze to mieć świadomość posiadania go. Twierdzi, że niestety wymaga to wyrzeczeń, ale da radę. ''*zakłada okulary* Zaczyna opowiadać jak ciężko było jej rzucić palenie, kiedy skończyła już z modelingiem. Żaden desmoxan by jej nie pomógł, gdyby nie miała chęci tego zmienić. Dlatego Cornel według niech powoli wychodzi na prostą. 100px Współczuję Cornelowi. Dobrze, że Jarvis poskromił swojego dicka i już nie rzuca się na Cornela. Wierzę, że uda mu się wyjść z nałogu! Zaskoczona Diamond pyta Cornela co się stało. Robi mu drink z głogu i mówi, że jest przy nim i radzi się uspokoić. Domyśla się, że chodzi o problemy w związku. Radzi mu, żeby jeśli naprawdę zależy mu na Jarvisie poważnie z nim porozmawiał. Będzie go wspierać i jeśli chce to sama może spróbować pogadać z mężczyzną. Zaprasza go do popływania z kobietami, żeby się odprężył. Twierdzi, że pływanie działa na człowieka relaksująco. 100px Cornel i Jarvis wyglądają tak uroczo razem. Mam nadzieję, że to nie koniec ich relacji. Cieszę się, że mogę uciec od swoich problemów i wysłuchać innych ludzi. Ich historie są fascynujące. Dzięki temu docenia się własne życie. Cornel dziękuje Diamond za drinka, to właśnie to czego potrzebował. Opowiada ze rozmawiał z Jarvisem i poszło beznadziejnie, bo ten mu każe wygrać pov i go uratować. Zwierza się, że nie wie czy Jarvis czuje do niego to samo co on do Jarvisa. 100px Diamond jest naprawdę dobra kobieta. Dużo zyskała w moich oczach. Może zostanie moją przyjaciółką od zwierzania. Czy Jarvis tak naprawdę mnie kocha? Teraz mam wątpliwości. Plik:Lounge - 1.png Plik:Lounge - 2.png Lounge Room 100px 100px Aaron patrzy na Jarvisa, jak na osobnika, który wtargnął dopiero co do domu. Zadaje mu pytanie czy był jakiś twist z wejściem nowych uczestników bo nigdy nie zwracał na niego uwagi. Jarvis pyta się go, czy jak dostanie w głowę to sobie przypomni kim jest? 100px Co się dzieje? Nie rozumiem Aarona. Wszystko w porządku? Może ma o jeden chromosom więcej? Aaron odpowiada Jarvisowi, że to nie pomoże, bo go nie kojarzy. Chłopcy zaczynają się poznawać. Jarvis pyta się Aarona czy coś może wypił? Bo jest pewien, że rozmawiali ze sobą wcześniej. 100px Czuję się tak jakbym nie czuł w ogóle nic. Nie czuję, że żyje, czuje, że jestem, ale czasami znikam. Poczucie samotności i utraty samego siebie jest czymś strasznym. Przeczytałem wiele książek, ale żadna z nich nie przedstawiała takiego zagubionego i aktualnie ciemnego człowieka jak ja. Czuje się strasznie, muszę się położyć. Aaron odpowiada, że znalazł w domu dziwny proszek i go skosztował, lecz nie zna jego działania. Prosi Jarvisa o pomoc, gdy oczy Aaron są coraz bardziej czerwone. Jarvis uważa, żeby poszedł do pokoju zwierzeń i produkcja na pewno mu pomoże. Jeżeli chce to może go tam zaprowadzić, bo pewnie nie wie, gdzie znajduje się to pomieszczenie. Aaron zgadza się. 100px Kolejna chora psychicznie osoba. Czy oni nawet im robili jakieś testy przed wejściem? Jarvis zaprowadza Aarona do pokoju zwierzeń. Zostawia go samego. Wielki Brat mówi Aarnowi, żeby nie wciągał proszku do pieczenia i ma wrócić z powrotem do domu. Aaron nie wychodzi z DR. Aaron rozgląda się i widzi ciemność, nie wie co się dzieje. Ochrona wchodzi do pokoju zwierzeń i wyrzuca Aarona z pomieszczenia i zaprowadza go do sypialni, żeby odpoczął. 100px Bycie niskim czyni ludzi niższymi, a wysokich wysokimi. Ja czuje, że jestem tak pośrodku, takim przecinkiem każdego konfliktu i każdej sytuacji. Czuje się z tym dobrze, fajnie być dobrym, fajnie być sobą. Aaron pokazuje, że wziął kolejna dawkę proszku i ucieka. Plik:Łazienka - 1.png Plik:Łazienka - 2.png Łazienka 100px 100px 100px Ten pizduś Yuu pożałuje, że ze mną kiedykolwiek zadarł! Zrobię mu piekło z życia. If you fuck with me, you're dead to me. Forever. Portia załatwia się w toalecie, kiedy nagle ktoś puka do drzwi. Czarnoskóra słyszy Yuu jak mówi, żeby ten kto jest w toalecie się pośpieszył, bo mu też chce się za potrzebą. Portia nic nie odpowiada i po cichu zaczyna się śmiać siedząc na kiblu mimo że już skończyła się załatwiać. 100px Nie wpuszczę tego gniota do kibla! Ma za swoje, że mnie nominował. Teraz zobaczymy kto tak naprawdę nie umie utrzymać moczu, hahahaha. Zesika się jak małe dziecko! Albo może nawet zesra w gacie. Mam to w dupie. To byłoby epickie! *płacze ze śmiechu* Yuu pośpiesza Portię, ale ją to jebie. Chłopaczysko próbuje wyważyć drzwi, więc Portia przykłada tam taboret, który znajdował się w toalecie, żeby nie mógł wejść. Nie może wytrzymać i głośno zaczyna się śmiać. Mówi Yuu, żeby spierdalał, bo teraz królowa siedzi na tronie i nie zamierza z niego schodzić. Yuu zaczyna jęczeć i kwiczeć, a Portia w międzyczasie przegląda się w lusterku i poprawia makijaż szminką, chwilę później widać, jak Portia siedzi na umywalce zadowolona od ucha do ucha i piłuje paznokietki. 100px Hahaha! No nie mogę, trzymajcie mnie! W sumie już pogodziłam się z tym, że zostałam nominowana. Lepsze to niż narazić się swoim przyjaciółkom i sojuszniczkom w jednym. A może nie pogodziłam, ważne, że Yuu źle na tym wyszedł! Po chwili zaczyna drzeć pizdę na Portie, a ta śmieje się wniebogłosy i mówi że go załatwi. Po chwili wychodzi i mówi, że jej problemy z pęcherzem znów się odezwały, nie mogła nic na to poradzić. Skurwysyn Yuu uradowany wbiega do łazienki. 100px No nie patrzcie się tak na mnie! Choroba pęcherza to bardzo poważny problem! *wzrusza ramionami i zaczyna się śmiać* Yuu po załatwieniu swojej potrzeby podchodzi do Portii i mówi jej że powinna poprosić produkcję o pampersy jeśli jej problem jest aż tak poważny, a jeśli się wstydzi to zrobić to niech załatwia się na dworze jak zwierzęta od których nic jej nie odróżnia. Po chwili stwierdza że zwierzęta są jednak mądrzejsze niż ona. Na koniec pokazuje jej środkowy palec i odchodzi. 100px Rozumiem że produkcja nie może dać mi nowego łóżka, ale zlitujcie się i kupcie pampersy dla Porti. Mogę nawet za nie zapłacić. Zostawię wam tutaj 20 dolarów i zróbcie jej prezent. Plik:Podwórko.png Podwórko 100px 100px Tsunami opala się na ogrodzie. Przychodzi do niej Dan i zaczyna się do niej dobierać. Kobieta całuje się z mężczyznom i mówi mu, że świetnie się całuje. Para zaczyna się ocierać o siebie. Tsunami mówi, że ma nadzieję, że niedługo któreś z nich wygra HoH, aby mogli razem spędzić noc. 100px Dan jest mega przystojny i może ostatnio mnie wkurzał, ale postanowiłam, że dam mu szansę. Każda kobieta ma potrzeby, które musi zaspokoić. Dan odpowiada Tsunami, że świetnie całuje i też ma nadzieję na wspólna noc. Przesuwa ręka po jej nodze po czym mówi, że ma nadzieję, że nie będzie go bolała głowa... 100px Po tym jak ostatnio dostałem kosza od Tsunami, nie mogę odczuwać już pełnej satysfakcji przy jej boku. Doszlo do małego ochłodzenia, ale mam nadzieję, że uda nam się to jeszcze ocieplić. Tsunami mówi mężczyźnie, że któreś z nich musi wygrać w takim razie HoH, ewentualnie poprosić produkcję o dostęp do pokoju w panterkę. Kobieta w staje i idzie do kuchni. Plik:HoH.png Pokój HoH 100px 100px Aaron wypił kilka drinków i zaczyna wspierać Yuu, bo boi się, że odpadnie w tym weeku za to, że jest tak hejtowany przez innych. 100px Nie mam w ogóle planu na grę. Codziennie poznaje nowych ludzi tutaj i to jest super. Jestem wzruszony, ale też brakuje mi kilku rzeczy szczególnie do jedzenia. Big Brother poczestuj czymś dobrym... Proszę. Yuu mówi Aaronowi, że nie musi się o siebie bać, ponieważ nikt nie będzie celował w bezdomnego a nawet gdyby to widzowie na pewno go uratują. Następnie bierze drinka i wznosi toast za jego przetrwanie. Aaron wznosi toast i mówi, że źle go zrozumiał. Tłumaczy, że boi się, że to Yuu wróci do domu. 100px Wiecie, co ostatnio zobaczyłem? Tak! Micropenisa Cornela. Pomysleć, że ktoś jest w stanie sie na to nabić. *Aaron śmieję się wraz z Wielkim Bratem* Yuu odpowiada, że będzie dobrze bo jego przeciwnicy są tylko mocni w darciu pizdy i straszeniu a realnie nie są w stanie mu niczym zagrozić. Po chwili Panowie wznoszą kolejne toasty. 100px Aaron to całkiem spoko ziomek, szkoda tylko że zadaje się wywłoką Tsunami. Jeśli kiedyś przejrzy na oczy myślę że moglibyśmy się zakuplować. Bezdomny i śmieciarz, taki duet może podbić świat. Dzień 23 Plik:Kuchnia - 1.png Plik:Kuchnia - 2.png Kuchnia 100px 100px 100px Rano Felicia razem z Tsunami przychodzą sobie zrobić śniadanie. Felicia mówi, że owsianka na śniadanie u niej to podstawa. Wyznaje, że robi codziennie inną żeby jej się nie znudziły, ostatnio posmakowała jej wersja z kurkumą, ale chyba najbardziej preferuje jakieś z owocami. Pyta Tsunami też zrobić, bo dziś akurat robi czekoladową. Tsunami dziękuje Ricie i mówi, że z chęcią przekąsi owsiankę. Po chwili przychodzi Rita, której Felicia nie zauważa. Odwracając się z filiżanką kawy wpada na Ritę wylewając jej lekko ostudzoną kawę. Rita zaczyna krzyczeć swoim mezzosopranem. Felicia oburzona zaczyna mówić, że powinna uważać jak chodzi, przecież kuchnia nie jest klaustrofobiczna, żeby na siebie wpadać. Po chwili krzyczy, że przez Ritę owsianka jej się przypali. Tsunami mówi, że Rita nie powinna tak drzeć japy, i że tak wrzeszczeć to może sobie na swojego kochasia, bo już jęcząca Marta brzmiała lepiej od niej i taka jest prawda. Mówi, że jedyna kariera, jaką załatwi jej Sebastian, to kariera w burdelu. Oburzona Tsunami tupie nóżką i mówi Felicii, że idzie się poopalać, bo ma dość. 100px Ona chodzi jak nawiedzona. I teraz kawę musiałabym nową zrobić. Co za marnotrawstwo. Pewnie miała głowę w obłokach nie mogąc się doczekać kolejnych igraszek z Sebastianem. Ostatnio widziałam jak trzymał rękę między jej nogami tak głębiej...Myślałam, że się zwymiotuję. A teraz dobrze jej tak, niech jej się te wielkie cyce gotują od kawy. Jeszcze drze się jakbym ją wrzątkiem oblała. Żałosne. Felicia całkowicie się z tym zgadza. Burdel pasowałby do wyglądu i osobowości Rity. Nakłada pospiesznie owsiankę i idzie razem z Tsunami. 100px Nie zwracam uwagi na dziewczyny. Próbują mnie ośmieszyć i uprzykrzyć mi życie, ale ja się nie dam. Jestem silna, mądra i przebojowa, jak na prawdziwą Black Woman przystało. Plik:Sypialnia.png Sypialnia 100px 100px 100px 100px Tsunami wraz Diamond i Felicią robi porządek na łóżkach w sypialni. Tsunami mówi, że cieszy się, że do tej pory Yuu nie naszczał jej na pościel. Diamond mówi Tsunami, że Yuu to jeszcze nic, bo kiedyś była stalkowana przez seryjnego urynatora. Mężczyzna zaczajał się pod jej domem i sikał na wszystko co tylko zobaczył. Mówi, że jej prywatność została zgwałcona. Felicia pyta się Diamond, czy pozwała tego faceta. Diamond mówi, że nie, bo któregoś razu znalazła go martwego przed domem. Mówi, że mężczyzna sikał tak długo, aż zmarł z odwodnienia. Tsunami wzrusza się na historię Diamond i opowiada, że podziwia jej siłę psychiczną. W trakcie rozmów dziewczyn do sypialni wchodzi Felix, który bierze sprzęt do ćwiczeń. Tsunami przygląda się mężczyźnie, który nie miał na sobie koszulki. Po jego wyjściu mówi dziewczynom, że wygląda jak jakiś superbohater i na pewno jest super w łóżku. 100px Seryjny urynator? Wow. Diamond miała ciężkie życie, ale najlepsze w niej jest to, że w ogóle się tym nie przejmuje - podziwiam ją. Tyle przeszła, ale wciąż jest wesołą, dzielną kobietą. 100px Felix też jest całkiem gorący. Wydaje mi się też, że nikogo tutaj nie ma, więc możliwe, że coś z tego będzie? Ale nie jestem jeszcze pewna. 100px Tsunami chyba spodobał się Felix. Nieźle wygląda, ale że łóżku dobry? Nie wydaje mi się, chyba że ma jakieś ukryte talenty. W każdym razie jak dla mnie jest nijaki. To jest duch tego domu. Już Madison miała w sobie więcej charyzmy! Plik:Podwórko.png Podwórko 100px W tym zadaniu musimy ustalić ile przedmiotów znajduje się na danym obrazku oraz czy chcemy przejść do kolejnej rundy bez punktu, czy ryzykujemy i bierzemy "stay", gdzie możemy zdobyć punkt, ale też odpaść z gry na zawsze. Pierwsza osoba, która uzyska trzy punkty wygra Golden Power of Veto. 100px Może tego po mnie nie widać, bo nie przenika to przez moją zajebistość, ale stresuję się przed zadaniem o Veto. Świetnie, że Diamond znowu została wylosowana. Jeśli uda jej się wygrać to powinna mnie uratować, wariatka moja kochana. W ogóle czy nie uważacie, że to dziwne, że jest ciągle losowana? Nie podoba mi się to, no ale liczy się jej szczęście, prawda? Mimo wszystko mam gdzieś z tyłu głowy myśli, że jeśli Veto wygra ktoś z Yuu, Rita lub Cornel to może się to źle dla mnie skończyć. 100px Muszę dopilnować, żeby Rita albo Yuu nie wygrali tego zadania. W pierwszej rundzie punkt zdobyła Diamond. Z wyzwania natomiast odpadł Cornel. 100px Cornel to kretyn. Dlaczego z taką słabą liczbą nawet próbował zdobyć punkt. Mam nadzieję, że specjalnie tego zadania nie przegrał. 100px Tak! Diamond zdobyła pierwszy punkt, tak dalej siostro! W drugiej rundzie punkt zdobyła Rita. 100px Hmm podchwytliwe z tymi piłeczkami! Na wcześniejszym zdjeciu były niebieskie kauczuki. Wolę nie ryzykować, może miałam rację. W trzeciej rundzie Portia zdobyła punkt. Natomiast Diamond odpadła z wyzwania. 100px No i chuj. 100px Odpadłam zadania. No trudno. Tak to w życiu bywa. Raz jesteś na górze, raz na dole. Teraz trzymam kciuki za Jarvisa, Portię i Ritę, bo to moi friends. W czwartej rundzie Portia ponownie zdobyła punkt. W piątej rundzie Rita zdobyła drugi punkt, a Yuu odpadł z wyzwania. 100px Z wyzwanai odpadli Cornel, Diamond i Yuu. Czas na kolej Rity. Ona nie może wygrać tego zadania, bo wtedy ja i Portia jesteśmy skazani na eksmisję. Ostatecznie Rita wygrywa zadanie o veto. 250px 100px Że co proszę?! No kurwa jebnę. To zadanie zostało zmanipulowane. Jakim cudem ta pierdolona ameba wygrała cokolwiek? Przecież ta lumpiara nie dorasta mi do pięt! Grrr...Zdenerowałam się no! Rita miała dzisiaj odpaść! Nieszczęścia chodzą parami, więc boję się co może się zdarzyć...* 100px Oczywiście musiała wygrać to zadanie o veto. Musiała. Nie przypuszczałem, że Rita potrafi nawet szacować. Ona wygląda na taką, co zrezygnowała ze szkoły, żeby zarabiać pod latarnią. 100px Hura! Tak się cieszę, że wygrałam to veto, ale jeszcze większa satysfakcja jest z tego, że Portia przegrała to zadanie jednym punktem ze mną, hahahaUwielbiam takie momenty, kiedy mogę utrzeć nosa osobie, która sama mi mówiła, że karma mnie dopadła. No to teraz masz, suko! Zaczęłaś wojnę, to ją teraz skończ, BITCH! Po zadaniu Yuu podchodzi do Rity by pogratulować jej wygranej. Następnie oboje patrzą na załamanych Portię i Jarvisa, głośno się przy tym śmiejąc. 100px Kurwa, jak ja się cieszę, że Rita wygrała. Teraz mam stuprocentową pewność że jeden z moich celów przestanie uprzykrzać mi życie. Pójdę zapytać czy potrzebują pomocy w pakowaniu. Rita cieszy się i wymachuje Portii przed oczyma swoim naszyjnikiem z veto. Po chwili podchodzi do Yuu, przybijając mu piątkę, tak samo z Diamond, a na koniec przytula Sebastiana i daje mężczyźnie namiętnego buziaka, po czym odchodzi i idzie świętować swoje zwycięstwo, rozgrzewając swoje struny głosowe i dając popis swoich możliwości wokalnych. 100px *Jarvis pokazuje środkowy palec do kamery* Plik:Podwórko.png Podwórko 100px 100px 100px 100px Trzymanie tych tabliczek, co kilka dni daje mi takie odciski na rękach... Koszmar. Portia jest wkurwiona, że Rita wygrała Veto zamiast niej. Przecież była tak blisko, a teraz może odpaść. Jest jej przykro, że w tym tygodniu wszystko rozstrzygnie się miedzy nią a Jarvisem. Przytula go i mówi, że mimo wszystko ma nadzieję, że cokolwiek się nie wydarzy, to po programie wybiorą się na obiecaną podróż do Paryża. 100px Jarvis jest naprawdę spoko, ale nie oszukujmy się, tylko jedno z nas wyjdzie z tej walki żywym i mam wielką nadzieję, że będę to ja! Spokojnie, Jarvis, po programie jeszcze nie raz zobaczysz z Cornelem. Do dwójki nominowanych podchodzi Dan. Portia nie jest dziwiona, że chłopak na nią głosował, wcześniej zbytnio nie gadali. Wbrew pozorom mają dość dużo wspólnego. Portia mówi Danowi, że jeśli uda jej się przetrwać to opowie mu swoją historię z dragami. Teraz nie jest jeszcze na to gotowa. 100px Wiecie co? Teraz tak naprawdę uświadomiłam sobie, że faktycznie mogę odpaść. Może to jakieś moce z góry chcą mi pokazać, że się mylę i postąpywałam źle? Nie no, zaczynam pierdolić od rzeczy, po prostu Yuu to głupi chuj. Muszę naprawdę poprawić swój socjal. Jarvis przytula się do Portii. I jest wściekły, że ta małpa wygrała veto, ale niech teraz się cieszą, bo został im już tylko jeden dzień. 100px Rita miała po prostu szczęście po swojej stronie. Aaron też by wygrał to zadanie. Portia śmieje się, że przynajmniej, jeśli odpadnie to nie będzie musiała patrzeć na mordy Rity i Yuu. Wrócą czasy, kiedy nie śniły jej się koszmary i nie budziła się w nocy z krzykiem. Jeśli Jarvis odpadnie to będzie on trzymał kciuki za Portię. I ma nadzieję, że wyrzuci Yuu i Ritę. 100px odeszła do mnie Portia... Nie mieliśmy zbyt dobrych kontaktów, ale zaczęła mnie fascynować jej osoba. Chętnie posłucham o jej powiazaniach z narkotykami. Dan chciał wyciągnąć od Portii informacje na temat jej dragow, ale dziewczyna pozostała niezlamana. Dan czuję się zaintrygowany i widzi w Portii wspólne źródło dochodów na przyszłość, może uda im się razem otworzyć jakaś nielegalna działalność? Te myśli chodzą mu po głowie. Mówi Portii, że nie może się doczekać jej historii i pomoże jej zostać w domu. 100px Boję się, że Jarvis jest chory na jakaś chorobę przenoszona drogą płciową. Zauważyłem na jego skórze małe krostki, które mogą o tym świadczyć. Mam wrażenie, że Jarvis ma za sobą tyle kontaktów seksualnych, że przenosi choroby weneryczne na rękach. Jestem trochę przerażony. 100px 100px Zapłakana Portia podchodzi do Rity i gratuluje jej. Gratuluje jej doprowadzenia Portii do takiego stanu, że nie potrafi myśleć teraz o niczym innym niż o tym, że może odpaść. Sugeruje jej, że Rita powinna w tym momencie przekazać swoje Veto Portii i wyciągnąć jej z tego bagna, w które ją wprowadziła. 100px *płacze* Nie zasłużyłam na to! Rita jest potworem, dobrze wiedziała, jak zależy mi na tym zadaniu. Zrobiła to specjalnie, bo chce pozbyć się jak najwięcej kobiet z domu. Drodzy widzowie, apeluję do was o to abyście nie głosowali na mnie do eksmisji, obiecuję, że się poprawię. *wyciera palcami łzy* Niczego teraz bardziej nie pragnę niż pozostania w domu Wielkiego Brata. Plik:Sypialnia.png Sypialnia 100px 100px Rita rozmawia z Diamond o dziewczynach w sypialni. Rita uważa, że nie będzie w stanie porozumieć się z nimi w żaden sposób. Ciągle jej dokuczają i próbą umniejszać jej pozycję w domu, tworząc co chwilę nowy powód do kłótni. Diamond nie wie i nie rozumie, dlaczego tak się dzieje, ale jest ona przekonana o tym, że jeżeli obydwie nie dojdą do wspólnego mianownika, to prędzej czy później panowie je wyeliminują. Rita nie jest wcale pewna, czy panowie są tak zżyci ze sobą, ale jest w stanie pójść na pewne kompromisy, o ile Felicia oraz Tsunami pójdą po rozum do głowy, bo o Portii już może pomarzyć. Diamond jest przykro, że dziewczyny nie potrafią grać do jednej bramki, tylko zawsze znajdą powód, aby zniszczyć relacje raz na zawsze. Diamond lubi Portie, ale nie podoba jej się jej zachowanie względem Rity. Wydaje się, że ona nawet trochę podjudza dziewczyny przeciwko niej. Kobiet zostało już bardzo mało i powinny trzymać się razem. Pogada o tym z Tsunami oraz Felicią i wyjaśni, że Rita nie stanowi dla nich zagrożenia tylko jest jedną z nich. Ma nadzieję, że w końcu ten przesadzony hejt na Ritę się skończy. Pociesza dziewczynę. 100px Bardzo nie podoba mi się w jakiej Portia stawia mnie sytuacji. Każe mi wybierać między jedną siostrą a drugą. Ja jestem wolną, niezależną kobietą i mogę rozmawiać z kim chcę, a Rita to wbrew pozorom naprawdę fajna dziewczyna. Rita dziękuję Diamond za wsparcie, jakie jej okazuje. Kobieta nie lubi żyć w złych stosunkach z ludźmi, jednak gdy wyczuwa, że nadchodzi do niej zagrożenie w postaci ataku na jej osobę, odsuwa się i robi swoje. Rita zaznacza, jeżeli Tsunami oraz Felicia będą skłonne do rozmowy z nią, jest dla nich otwarta. Co do Portii, to woli trzymać się od niej z daleka, gdyż może dojść pomiędzy kobietami do niezłej kłótni. 100px Diamond jest naprawdę porządną i godną reprezentantką The Black Queens Club. Szkoda, że Portia nie potrafi zachować klasy tak, jak robi to prawdziwy diament w tej rezydencji. Plik:Pink Room.png Pink Room 100px 100px 100px 100px Portia siedzi wtulona pod kocem w pink room, jedząc popcorn. Ma założone okulary przeciwsłoneczne, aby nie było widać jej łez. Diamond i Tsunami wchodzą do pokoju z wielką michą popcornu i colą. Mówią do Portii, że pora się rozweselić. Portia płacze jeszcze bardziej, tym razem ze szczęścia. Mówi, że jest wdzięczna bóstwom, że ma takie przyjaciółki jak one. Zaczynają sobie plotkować. 100px Dobrze, że w tak beznadziejnej sytuacji udało mi się znaleźć choć mały promyczek szczęścia! Niby mała rzecz, ale dużo daje. I pomyśleć, że gdybym nie wyjawiła prawdy o swoim psikusie dla Yuu to teraz na moim miejscu mogłaby być jedna z nich. Ja jestem z siebie dumna. Pozostałam im lojalna i oddana. Niezależnie co się stanie, zawsze będę je kochać. Tsunami opowiada dziewczynom, ży myśli o zrobieniu "tego" z Danem. Mówi, że naprawdę jej się podoba, ale nie wie, czy handlarz heroiną to ktoś, kto pomoże jej w budowaniu swojego imidżu. Dodaje, że oczywiście, nie jest to dla niej najważniejsze, ale chciałaby być dobrze postrzegana, bo poprawianie wizerunku camgirls na całym świecie to jej wielkie marzenie, a to niestety wymaga pewnej klasy, bycia dystyngowanym. 100px Przykro mi, że Portii jest smutno. Uważam,że inni mieszkańcy - a zwłaszcza Yuu - nie rozumieją jej, a ona jest naprawdę wspaniała kobietą jeżeli tylko weźmie się czas, aby ją poznać. Każdemu trzeba dać szansę i mam wrażenie, że nie każdy dał ją Portii. Walczę o to, aby zmienić stereotypy dotyczace camgirls i to jest mój główny cel, znalezienie miłości nie jest dla mnie aż tak ważne. 100px NIE MOGĘ UWIERZYĆ, ŻE TA PUSTA ZDZIRA WYGRAŁA! W tym zadaniu było tyle szacowania, co szczęścia, więc pewne przysłowie się sprawdziło, mam na myśli: „głupi ma zawsze szczęście” Biedna Portia, tak niewiele jej brakło. Jarvis musi odpaść, przynajmniej zniknie pokusa Cornela. Plik:Vetociv.gif 100px Witam was wszystkich na piątym Veto Meeting. Yuu nominował Jarvisa i Portię do eksmisji. Ja natomiast zostałam nominowany przez dom. Postanowiłam, że użyję veto na.... sobie. Veto Meeting zakończony! 100px Moja decyzja jest oczywista, że używam veto na sobie, jednak będę udawała głupią i nierozsądną, że łatwo daję sobą manipulować, jeżeli mieszkańcy będą mnie nakłaniać do nieużycia przedmiotu na sobie. To jest gra socjalno-strategiczna, tu nie ma miejsca na sentymenty, moje drodzie dzieci. 100px Rita się uratowała. Co za niespodzianka. Może sobie to veto zjeść. Ta kobieta strasznie tyje. Z każdym tygodniem jest coraz większa. Zamknijcie lodówkę na kłódkę. Plik:Eviction-night.gif Możecie wysyłać eventy i wypowiedzi do kamer do 20:00. Za chwilę się pojawi wiadomość o eksmisji. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach